Moving Day
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Chloe and Beca and the days leading up to when they move into a new house.


Beca heard the door open and close alerting her to the fact that Chloe was finally home. They had only a few days left before they would have to be moved out of the apartment and into their new home.

"You don't look like you're working." Chloe said laying down on the bed next to Beca, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"I quit, we don't need to move."

"We already bought the house, we need to move." Chloe chuckled kissing the top of Beca's head. "Plus in a few months we'll be married, and we already decided we want kids relatively soon. We've out grown this tiny apartment already."

"We out grew it the day we moved it."

"Well considering you're half normal size…" Chloe said and Beca pinched her arm making her yelp.

"You remember when I stuck up for you against David when he made the ginger soul jokes?" Beca asked.

"Fine, I'll be nice." Chloe rolled her eyes and kissed Beca. "Just think, in a few days we'll have our own yard and a lot more space, a real kitchen, and real bedroom. A deck and front porch. It'll be perfect."

"I know." Beca agreed kissing Chloe. "But do we have to keep working?"

"If you watch a movie with me I'll let tonight slide." Chloe grinned and Beca groaned but nodded.

"That… I'll deal with."

"We'll even watch something you seem to like." Chloe smiled, "We'll be done with the first set of three then!"

"No! I don't want to watch Star Wars tonight… it's so long." Beca whined and Chloe immediately pouted.

"But… you promised." Beca sighed and nodded.

"I did, alright. Just no more for at least six months."

"But we have to start the prequel!" Chloe gasped.

"Explain why we didn't watch the prequel already again please?" Beca asked and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Because you don't watch the movies out of the release order its just wrong, it gives away too much."

"I knew the deep dark secrete already, so I just don't get it."

"Because it's better this way." Chloe huffed and Beca chuckled.

"Ok I'll go order take out while you get set up."

"Can you let the dogs out too?" Chloe asked as she started looking for the dvd.

"Sure." Beca said walking by Chloe she kissed her. "You're getting Tangerine chicken by the way, because I'm stealing some."

"I see it's going to be a give and take night huh?" Beca nodded. "Fine, then you can't try making out to not have to watch the movie."

"You're not playing fair."

"We're all adults, when has life ever been fair?"

"The day I got you." Beca grinned kissing Chloe who was left in awe.

"That is by far the best thing you've ever said."

"Does this mean I can get out of watching the movie?"

"Not in your life, but I might not hold to the no making out rule." Chloe chuckled as Beca smirked like she won. "Now hurry up." Chloe poked Beca's side making her move away, Beca stuck her tongue out at her and walked around the maze of boxes to get outside with the dogs calling the take out place.

x-x-x

Nearly two hours later Beca was wrapped in Chloe's arms as they watched the movie. She shifted so she was straddling Chloe's thighs.

"Nope, we have to at least get halfway through."

"That is so not fair." Beca huffed falling back into her spot in front of Chloe.

"Nope, but I could make you pack the boxes into the car." Chloe said kissing Beca's neck.

"You are so freaking evil."

"And yet you love me."

"I do."

x-x-x

Four days later Beca and Chloe had gotten the help of their former team mates and Jesse to move into their new house. The white house was fairly large, two story manor with a double story bay window in the front and a fenced in yard. The front porch had columns and a balcony above that was right off their master suite. Jesse was setting up the tv so the whole group could watch a movie while eating the pizza that Lilly and Fat Amy were just about to come back with.

"So you got a very nice house." Aubrey said walking up to her best friend.

"We did." Chloe smiled. "It's perfect for now."

"You really think you'll out grow it?"

"Maybe not out grow per say." Chloe said looking around. "But one day I'd like something bigger."

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too, Jesse is a great guy."

"He is, Beca is a great girl. I might not have liked her at the start but she makes you happy so I'm happy."

"Just think, this time next year we'll both be married." Chloe grinned.

"Well that is if we live through tonight when I let Jesse tell Beca we're watching the first of the Star Wars prequels tonight."

"Oh you are evil! I told you that in confidence."

"Oh sure… you are excited about it too."

"You chose what!?" Beca yelled from the other room and the two women laughed. Beca walked pass them glaring at Chloe. "See if we break in this house anytime soon lady." She said stalking out the back door with Aspen following close behind her.

"You might want to go fix that…"

"Might doesn't even start to describe it." Chloe said running after Beca. Aubrey watched as Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her, she couldn't hear what was being said but Beca pulled Chloe into another kiss so it must have been good.

x-x-x

a/n: The house if you wanna know what its suppose to semi look like is at google, images, grace manor texas.


End file.
